The Nikad Saga
Nikad: *Wakes up* Another Day another tournament. Majuub: Thank goodness you are awake we need you to attend a tournament for us. Nikad: Why? Majuub: I need to go to a meeting with Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulma, Bulla and Vegeta. Nikad: Fine. (Skips to Tournament) Announcer: Time to Figure out who's Versing who! *Picks out of the Box without Looking* 7! Nikad: *Is 8* Guy #7: You ready to lose Nikad? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Skips To battle) Guy #7: *Runs to Nikad* *Jumps* *Punches him in the Face* Nikad: *Unfazed and standing still* *Silent* Guy #7: *Rapidly Punches Nikad* Nikad: *Unfazed* *Flicks him out of bounce* Announcer: Out of Bounce! Number 2, 3, 5, 8, 10 and 11 will be making it to the Second Round! Guy #5: Nikad you are going to lose so hard you won't know what hit you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nikad: *Punches Him out of the Ring* :) Announcer: Out of Bounce! 3 8 and 11 will be making it to the Third Round! Who ever wins Against 3 and 8 will get to face 11 Hercule! Crowd: *Yells very Loud* YEAH! Guy #3: I will beat you! *Rushes* Nikad: *Slaps him* *Sends him Flying back* Announcer: Out of bounce! Hercule: Ohh man Stomach ache! Announcer: Can you still fight? Hercule: I don't think I can! D: *Faking* Nikad: So...can I take my money now? Announcer: Yeah here's 20 grand. Kinacha: *Lands on Earth* Heh.... Yamcha: Who are you? Kinacha: *Tests Power Level* 2,300... Yamcha: *Powers up* Heh what do you think now? Kinacha: 272,520....Weak. Yamcha: *Goes Full Power* Heh. Kinacha: 252,572,301...Weak. Yamcha: What?! *Attacks* Kinacha: *Goes Behind* *Elbows Yamcha* *Backflip* *Blast* Yamcha: *Dies* Kinacha: What a piece of trash. Nikad: Wow I sense a HUGE power level! *Flies Home* Announcer: Hey! You forgot your cash! Nikad: I'll come back to get it. *Flies Away* Bulla: Do you sense that Honey? Goten: Yeah it's so powerful! Majuub: We better go and Meet that Monster. Vegeta: Whatever it is I can kill it. (To Battle* Kinacha: Oh...A group with huge power levels have appeared...accept for *Points to Bulla*. Bulla: I CAN STILL FIGHT! Kinacha: Oh you want to fight? Song Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKuPvim62mY Hikari: *Epic Appearance* No. I want to kill you. Kinacha: HAHAHAHA You think you can kill me? Nikad: *Appears* Nice Appearance Hikari. Vegeta: You know this guy? Majuub: This guy looks exactly like me! but Taller. Hikari: *Attacks Kinacha* *Kicks* Kinacha: *Is Knocked Back* You're more Stronger then I thought. Hikari: >:) Thanks. Kinacha: *Blasts Hikari* Hikari: *Is Blasted* X_X Kinacha: Hahahahah! Nikad: *Goes SSJ* No you won't hurt my Friend! Hikari: *Stands up without a Scratch* *Big Smile On Face* Kinacha: ENOUGH OF THIS NON-SENSE! *Charges Death Beam* Song Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ondq9zKummI&list=PL8EJZcVaGY2wSx6EUtg7eGMEzG2HU6Lco&index=7 Kinacha: THIS OUGHTA BLOW YOUR PLANET UP! *Fires at the Ground* Nikad: *Instant Transmission* Hikari: Oh S- . Song Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h86AXYcdMe4&list=PL8EJZcVaGY2wSx6EUtg7eGMEzG2HU6Lco Bulla: *Grabs Sword* *Deflects Beam with Sword* Nikad: Damn...... Pan: *Attacks Kinacha* *Punches him Back* Kinacha: *Attacks Vegeta* *Punches Him Rapidly* Vegeta: *Is Punched 163 Miles Back* *Tries To Turn SSJ7* Nikad: *Turns SSJ7* Heh. Song Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIXKJco85Pc&list=PL8EJZcVaGY2wSx6EUtg7eGMEzG2HU6Lco Vegeta: I have failed at Surpassing Kakarot....I WON'T FAIL THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!! *Tries To Turn SSJ7* Nikad: Huh? Vegeta: *Turns SSJ* *Turns SSJ2* *Turns SSJ4* *Turns SSJ5* *Turns SSJ6* YAAAAAA!!! *Tries to Go SSJ7 But Doesn't do it* No...no!!!! Nikad: *Attacks Kinacha* *Kicks Kinacha 20 Miles High* *Instant Transmission* Kinacha: *Wipes Blood Off* Grr!! Nikad: *Punches Kinacha Rapidly* Kinacha: *Is Punched Rapidly* Vegeta: .....*Rage* Hikari: *Kamehameha x10 Outta Nowhere* Kinacha: *Is Blasted* Hikari: *Flies Up* Nikad: Nice of you to Join the Fun. Kinacha: I'm Getting Real Tired of This...*Transformation* *Powers up* Song Plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxPcXCqcKj0&list=PL8EJZcVaGY2wSx6EUtg7eGMEzG2HU6Lco Nikad: Time to Finish you Off. Vegeta: YAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes SSJ7* *Epic Look in Face* Nikad: :O Goten: Everyone Finish him off with your Ultimate Attack! *Goes SSJ5* *Charges Super Kamehameha* Bulla: *Makes Ki Slash* *Makes it Still* Song Plays: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=SKuPvim62mY Nikad: *Charges Super Final Galick Kamehameha Gun x100* Vegeta: *Charges Final Shine Attack x300* (After Everyone Has Charges their Ultimate Attack) Everyone: *Fires at the Sky* (All Attacks Become One Looking like a Spirit Bomb) Nikad: *Holds Powerful Spirit Bomb* Kinacha: No we can talk this out! Nikad: *Fires* Kinacha: *Holds Spirit Bomb* Who....Are you?! Nikad: I am the Future Hero, I am the bacon for all living things that cry out for hunger, I am truth. I AM SON NIKAD ALLIED TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU! (FINALE) Song Plays: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=x6ad7Di7Ze0 Hikari: *Fires Ki Blast At Spirit Bomb to make it Stronger* (2v1 Final Battle) Kinacha: *Let's Go of Spirit Bomb* *Dies* (Huge Explosion) Nikad: Yes...It's over...*falls* Hikari: *Falls* The End Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by IloveJeice